Quiero estar a tu lado
by Oh Dary Night
Summary: Rosalyn al ser secuestrada por el clan Vulturi para... Descubrira un sentimiento hacia un integrante del clan:D


_**Capitulo 1 **_

**Era**** una noche fría y oscura, había empezado a llover tan fuerte que no había nadie en la carretera excepto una familia que se dirigían a su casa.**

**Crees que fue una buena idea irnos de la casa de Carlisle?- pregunto una mujer algo joven de cabello oscuro y corto a su marido**

**El hombre al igual que su esposa era algo joven se acomodo sus gafas y miro por el espejo retrovisor a su hija que dormía en el asiento de atrás -Mi amor no te preocupes todo estará bien, sabes muy bien que a Rosalyn no le pasara nada malo-**

**La mujer miro a su hija- Estoy preocupada de que nos encuentren y se la lleven - y se dio cuenta de que la niña se iba despertando**

**Donde estamos? -pregunto la niña de cabello negro a su madre aun algo dormida**

**Vamos camino a casa anda vuelve a dormir –y le toco con su mano la mejilla rosada de la niña y en eso de repente se escucho un golpe arriba del auto y el hombre freno.**

**Que fue eso? -pregunto la mujer preocupada**

**El hombre se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta- Iré a ver que pasa- su esposa le tomo la mano para detenerlo- Vamos no te preocupes- y se bajo**

**Mientras caminaba,**** la mujer vio como dos sombras salían de la nada y se acercaban a su esposo. Una de ellas era pequeña pero se movía con rapidez y la otra era algo más grande.**

**El mas grande de las sombras tomo al hombre mientras que la otra lo ****asesinaba, la mujer grito y la niña miro a su madre- Mama que tienes?- pero en eso vio que su madre no contestaba ya que en ese momento la sombra pequeña la tomaba y la mordía del cuello para después tirarla al piso- Mama mama- gritaba y lloraba la niña.**

**La sombra mas grande se quedo en un solo lugar sin moverse mientras que la otra se acercaba hacia la niña- Ola Rosalyn –dijo sonriendo y mostrando sus colmillos **

**Mamaaaaaa-grito y de pronto**** la chica se despertó sudando y agitada, se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando, de que había vuelto a tener esa pesadilla la que había tenido cada noche durante los 10 años que habían pasado desde la muerte de sus padres.**

**La chica se levanto y fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua y se quedo un momento ahí parada odiaba tener esas pesadillas todas las noches, odiaba ver como asesinaban a sus padres, odiaba que la gente no le creyera lo que ella había visto y lo que mas odiaba era ver esa sonrisa de la sombra que se acercaba a ella.**

**Subió**** a su habitación y miro la hora, eran las 3:21de la mañana, aun faltaba tiempo para levantarse para ir a la escuela así que trato de dormir de nuevo.**

**Después de unas horas sonó el despertador y Rosalyn se levanto con un dolor de cabeza supuso que con unas pastillas se le quitaría, se metió a bañar y después se arreglo. Bajo y desayuno, en eso se dio cuenta de que había llegado un auto, era su amigo Peter .Tomo su mochila y salio de la casa, mientras cerraba la puerta sintió como si alguien la estuviera mirando, voltio hacia todos los lados pero no vio a nadie excepto a Peter.**

**Vamos Rosalyn, llegaremos tarde -grito desde el auto Peter**

**Lo siento-Rosalyn se subió al auto**

**Que te pasa, ****estas bien?-Peter arranco el auto**

**Es que creerás que estoy loca pero siento que desde hace tiempo- y bajo la voz- me vigilan-dijo susurrando**

**Y porque susurras?-dijo el chico**

**No lo se es que estoy algo nerviosa-dijo recargándose en el asiento**

**Creo que no deberías de vivir sola ni tan lejos es algo peligroso- Peter**

**Supongo que tienes razón- dijo cerrando los ojos como para poder relajarse- y lo peor es que amanecí con un dolor horrible de cabeza-Rosalyn**

**Un poco lejos de ahí se encontraban dos sombras enfrente de la casa de Rosalyn cercas de unos árboles**

**Siento como si ella se diera cuenta de nuestra presencia, hermana –dijo la voz de una de las sombras **

**Vamos Alec eso seria imposible –dijo la otra sombra mientras se quitaba la capucha de su cabeza y mostraba a una muchacha que no pasaba de los 16 años, de cabellos rubio piel blanca y ojos rojos, una belleza extraordinaria –aparte eso ya no importaría este es el ultimo día que la vigilaremos **

**Alec también se quito la capucha, al igual que su hermana mostraba a alguien joven con facciones perfectas como las de un ángel- lo se, Aro dijo que la esperáramos cuando llegue de la escuela –dijo recargándose en el tronco de un árbol**

**Entonces creo que deberías irla a vigilar a la escuela yo te esperare aquí –dijo jane **

**Muy bien entonces nos vemos al rato –y Alec desapareció entre los árboles**

**Por fin dejaremos de vigilarla- dijo jane cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el árbol**


End file.
